Love Tension
by One Half
Summary: Sometimes strong unspoken love tension could turn into something weird. Too strong love tension between two strong and proud people could turn into epic battle. Combat/Humor/Romance. NaZa One-shot. Rated T to be safe.


Okay, while I'm preparing the new chapter for my main story and working on improvement of those that already exist I decided to write this one-shot, because community urgently need more stories about beautiful Erza xD.

Youngest of take-over siblings will be my voice for today.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Fairy Tail, all references belongs to Hiro Mashima

I only own spells what I had created by myself.

* * *

"Speech"; 'Thoughts'; _Author's voice (Italic);_ **Spells (Bold)**

...

**Love Tension**

…

"_Welcome people! Welcome to my lecture about teen mages psychology, my name is Lisanna Startus and today we going to study the ways in which one human being could attract another. Being in Edolas, I have learned to observe people to fit into the environment, and now I'll share my knowledge with you… hey, wait! Why are you leaving?!" peoples started to leave the classroom._

"_Guys, guys, please, give my little sister a chance" Mirajane stood at the classroom door. "It will be interesting, please, return to your sits" asked she softly. Affected by her irresistible smile (or scared by her "Halphas" battle form) students returned to their seats._

"_Yeah, yeah I know – my last lecture was a complete failure but trust me people – I learned my lesson. Today will be no boring plain writings and dry facts – today we will observe real people from our own guild!" Lisanna's face was glowing from enthusiasm._

_Youngest of take-over siblings continue: "Come on class, let's go to the main hall!" She moved toward stairs to the guildhall's main level. "Timing is perfect, just recently I noticed something appropriate: some red-haired girl became interested in certain boy with scaled scarf, and today we will observe her behavior in connection with the new circumstances!" At the end of the stairs Lisanna added "Just stay out of sight class, try to not be caught into something dangerous…"_

…

Boom! Someone collapsed right into column near stairs, accompanied by sound of very intense brawl. Down here was one of usual Fairy Tail's days. In the middle of main hall was large cloud of dust mixed with humans. Periodically someone been thrown out of it, for example person who just collided with the column was Macao. As usual, Lucy and Wendy were hiding behind the counter, Mirajane imperturbably wiping washed cups with a small towel and Erza apathetically looked over it, with a cup of tea in her hand. Every other guild member was dragged into this madness, even Freed was "forced" to participate to avenge his ruined haircut.

Well, everyone but two more people. First one is Laxus, who has been left in charge by Makarov as temporary acting guild master while gramps himself participated in Local Guild masters league meeting. And second one was Natsu, who still feel himself bad because he got his second origin unleashed yesterday, it was especially bad for him, may be because he got largest second container among his team.

…

"_Class, draw your attention toward Erza please. Can you see her apathetic look? It's easy to notice what her thought is somewhere else, or, to be more precise – with someone else…"_

…

Laxus sits in odd corner, as far away as possible from the brawl and was busy with paperwork, looks like this time he went into it full bore. Still being ashamed by his behavior during "fighting festival", he desired to proof to his old man what he is grown man now and he can manage the guild not only by tongue, but also by real doings. For not being disturbed by brawlers he created some sort of lightning shield around his table, anything (and anyone) what flew toward him been struck by lightning bolt.

Lucy risked to pop her head above the counter. Brawl continues, but she was not interested in it. "Wow, Laxus seems so serious" said stellar mage to Mirajane. Platinum blonde smiled "yeah, he learned his lesson well"

…

"_Did you saw it? I hope everyone noticed what Laxus made serious face and looked into his papers right at the moment he saw Lucy's ponytails appearing above counter. Before that he was looking right back where she was hiding"_

…

"Why are you giggling, Mira?" asked stellar mage.

"Oh, nothing, I just remembered something" answered take-over witch. However, It was a lie, actually she also noticed what Laxus always wants to look serious and reliable, busy with real deal at any time when Lucy looks at him.

_Nevertheless, we have to return to our primary object, shall we?_

Erza thoughts were somewhere else. Actually, she still think about yesterday's evening, her meeting with Jellar and his obvious lie about fiancé. 'In the end, he is a fugitive. What life would await me if I decide to remain with him? I will became fugitive as well, I will have to leave Fairy Tail, all my nakamas and… him, too…' Erza were sitting, staring into space. 'No, it was the right thing to do, Jellar is right – we can't be together, it's not worth it. Besides, he continue turning into emo…' Erza crinkle her face, Jellar's yesterday behavior make her angry 'I can't be with someone who did not value his own life!' Clank of the door lock moved Erza out of her thoughts – on the doorstep appeared one man, who certainly did valued his own and anyone else's life.

…

_Now, this is it. Even beneath her armor, it is easy to notice how her back arched forward when Natsu entered and started to look around. Subconsciously, she wants to demonstrate her curves and forms to object of her interest. And she hit the point – not only his eyes lingered on her chest and hips, he also subconsciously squared his shoulders, demonstrating healthy body. That means they have mutual interest in each other._

…

However, Natsu still did not looked too well, his sight looked distracted and indifferent to environment. He looked at brawlers with sour face and headed for the bar counter. "Mira, gimme something to eat please" murmured he sleepily.

"Still in pain?" asked Erza, quite nicely, by her standards.

"Nah, just had a bad sleep tonight" Salamander answered with same sleepily attitude. "Had some weird dreams, nothing special" – he added with deliberate indifference, and, of course, no one has been fooled by it. 'Damn, I think I'm overplayed a bit…'

"Natsu, what is it?" Erza asked with slightly narrowed eyes, she did not appreciated when someone is lying into her face.

_Now, no one likes when someone is lying to you, but it hurt much more when you romantically interested in this someone._

'Damn, and how I suppose to tell you what I saw _you_ in my dream and could not sleep after it?!' Natsu tried to put his signature toothy grin on his face but the result was a grimace, because of his sleepiness and of Erza's glare. "I told you it's nothing!" – Natsu said persistently.

Mira returned with two dishes of food and placed them before Natsu.

"Fine" Erza shrugged and turned away from him. "Mira, my strawberry cake, please, oh…" Erza pushed fork off the table, fork what Natsu was going to grab. Dragon slayer blinked with slight annoyance, Erza's clumsiness was a well-known fact.

"Sorry Natsu, I'll pick it up" – she stood up from her chair and leaned over to pick up the fork, demonstrating her straight legs and… well, thing what is located right above legs.

_So, anyone believes what she pushed fork off the table accidentally? I hope not…_

'She got to be kidding me!' Natsu thought angrily, trying to avoid looking on her butt (with little success, it attracted his sight better than any magnet could attract Gajeel).

"And what are you staring at?!" Suddenly Natsu's eyes met with Erza's, next moment Natsu's face met with Erza's gloved fist.

"Ouch!" Natsu fell from chair, Mira silently shook her head and turned away to hide her smile.

"Geez, Erza, what was that for?!" Natsu exclaimed, rubbing his nose.

"For staring at me!" she growled as an answer and put his fork on the table.

'Then stop demonstrate yourself so openly!' Natsu yelled mentally, he did not dare to say it aloud. He climbed back on his chair and grabbed fork what Erza had picked up for him.

'What the hell am I doing?! I wanted him to take a good look at me, a then I punched him for doing just that? Erza you are fool!' Knight-mage thought and her cheeks blushed a little.

_Erza looked at him by corner of her eye and immediately turned away when saw what he doing the exact same thing. It was very cute scene, don't you think?_

By the way, Lucy and Wendy did not hiding from brawl any longer, now they both looked at Natsu and Erza with interest.

"Erza, your cake" Mirajane said and put saucer with strawberry cake before Titania.

"Thank you Mira" Erza thanked white-haired waitress and picked up the teaspoon.

"Hmpf…" Natsu snorted accidentally. 'Ops…' He thought.

Erza slowly turned her head toward fire mage, who became pale-gray, by the way.

"What the hell was that?" Erza asked by voice of siren.

Natsu shivered "It was nothing, I just… well… I… Um…" He literally cringed under her glare. 'Yeah, yeah, c'mon – tell her what she is become thick because of these cakes. May be she teach you to keep your damned mouth shut' his internal voice smirked.

'Easy Erza, time to show everyone what you are grown woman now, keep your hands, you can solve this by words…' her own internal voice tried to convince her 'you need this boy alive, remember it'

_Class, be careful, love tension may become uncontrolled…_

"You got some problem with my cake Natsu?" she asked. "You think you are so clever? You think you can criticize anybody? C'mon then, show me how clever you are. I'll beat you up without single blow, by words alone." Brawl around guildhall suddenly stopped, everyone silently watched on Natsu and Erza.

"I'm… I'm sorry Erza… I does not intend to criticize you or anything…" Natsu felt what this is his chance to get away without being beaten. "I… I have to go. I need to do some preparations before we depart to Grand Magic Games…" Natsu slowly moved back to the door.

However, Erza do not intend to let him go so easily. She liked this boy and criticism from his side hurt her ego. She wanted to tease him. "So, running away? Natsu Dragneel is afraid to look stupid? Run, coward…" she become a bit carried away.

_Well, it was his own fault – newer disturb Erza while she eat her strawberry cake._

Other guild members silently laughed, Natsu is still afraid of Erza.

"This won't work Erza, looks like he is really not in mood today" – commented Lucy.

"Yeah, and this is not as funny as he posed his friendship with Gray" – Cana agreed.

Erza, however, was not yet satisfied. She knew what soon her conscience will start to gnaw her and she will go to find Natsu and apologize, but now she just can't stop herself. "Yeah, yeah, run – you have no chance to win a word duel against me either. I think I know why Igneel disappeared – he run away from shame because he raised stupid coward…"

All guild members suddenly become paralyzed, they all looked at Erza with saucer-wide eyes, even Laxus. 'Fo-o-o-o-ol…' said her internal voice. Natsu slowly turned around, his eyes literally burn from rage. No, not from rage. From hatred. He made a step toward Erza, whole guild shook from his step…

'Erza, darling, do you remember what some people really managed to piss Natsu off. Gajeel, Jellar, Zero, Faust. And all of them ended very badly. You want to fill up this list?' No one noticed this but Erza gulped slightly.

However, her pride has suppressed fear. Natsu come close to her, their faces was in several inches from each other.

_Now this is what I call really strong love tension. They may even kiss each other… oh, but they won't…_

Erza boldly looked right into his eyes. But instead of kiss… "No Erza, I have no problem with your cakes. It is not my hips become thick because of it" Suddenly he grabbed her strawberry cake and smashed it into her face.

Now whole guild turned to stone, including Erza. "Igneel wish you "Bon appétit" said Natsu and rushed toward exit. "I'll be waiting for you near Magnolia lighthouse in fifteen minutes, try to not make me wait…" yelled he.

…

_Lisanna-sensei, it is really normal for young people of the opposite gender to act like this?_

_Yes, it is, for people who are about 13 – 14 years old. Those two is about 18 – 20, but mentally they both are still about 12._

…

Erza's face become crimson. "NNNAAAATTTSSSSUUUUU!" Her raging shout shook entire guild. "I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" her eyes were filled with blood, she flew out from guild hall with intention to tear him apart by her bare hands, however, Natsu is nowhere to be found. If she wants revenge, she has no choice but go to the specified place, and Erza wants revenge so, so much…

…

"And what are we waiting for?" asked Evergreen.

"I never saw them so pissed off at each other, c'mon we have to see it!" Gray agreed, and all guild members rushed toward Magnolia's lighthouse.

"Laxus, are you going?" asked Lucy.

Laxus stood up, adjusted his shirt, and answered "I have no choice. Someone have to stop them, if it will go too far..."

_Now, that is a lie. He just wants to look responsibly In front of stellar mage…_

Lucy smiled "Thank you Laxus, I'm really worried when my friends fight each other…"

"Don't you worry Lucy, everything will be all right" stated he confidently. However, he has no intentions to interfere until situation will become really critical. Because Natsu vs Erza should be quite a show, especially when they both so pissed off.

…

"Natsu! Where are you! Show yourself! You cannot hide forever!" Yelled Erza. She was at specified place for about five minutes now, despite the fact what only thirteen minutes passed since Natsu's "invitation". All guild members was here too, whispering to each other, and making bets, of course. Most people were betting on Erza, however, some make bets on Natsu, Laxus was one of them.

Natsu appointed battle on the large open and relatively flat plateau. Magnolia Lighthouse was several hundred meters west from here, also Fairy Hills dormitory was nearby.

"There is no need to yell so loud" Natsu's voice comes from the seaside. Suddenly, blazing meteor appeared in the sky, and flew toward plateau. With powerful impact it created a burning crater, and Natsu appeared from its flames.

"Not bad for appearance" Gray admit.

"Yeah, I think…" Lucy was all the nerves.

…

*Author Notice: for some reason anime using Kanji pronunciation for all Natsu's spells, but Erza's spell have both Kanji and Katakana. I will use Kanji only for all spells to not confuse people with one exception: I'll use "Za Naito" (Katakana) instead of "Kishi" (Kenji) for Erza's "The Knight" spell. Spell translations at the end of the story.

…

"I hope you used these fifteen minutes to find a good doctor Natsu, you will need it!" Erza still was enraged further nowhere.

**"Entei no Yoroi: Za Naito!"** – Erza shouted and without further delay rushed toward Natsu. 'How dared you to make fun of me with such a humiliating way, in front of whole guild?! I like you! And you wiped the floor with my dignity! You'll pay for this!' Erza forgot what it was she who started it in the first place.

"You do not learned anything! This sword of yours is useless against me, and its armor effectiveness is lowered against high-grade flames!" laughed Natsu. "I'll put you on your place!" Natsu was really pissed off 'You clumsy fool! How dare you?! I like you! And you insulted me and my father! You'll pay for this!' Natsu forgot what it was he who provoked this short-tempered beauty.

_And who are they after this exchange of "pleasantries"? Just like in kindergarten._

**"Karyū no Saiga!"** shouted Natsu. He ignites his right hand and attacked Erza with arc swing. It clashed with Erza's **"****Enken****"**. With bright flash both attacks was nullified. Natsu immediately went for another attack, he made a full turn in the air and tried to attack Erza in the back **"Karyū no Tekken!" **However, Erza anticipated it and jumped back to avoid it while swinging her sword for a counter attack. Natsu hit the ground with powerful blow, rising dust cloud, but Erza managed to see him and land her attack: **"****Ensōkon!" **By her calculations she landed a direct hit.

But when dust cloud dissipated her eyes widened in surprise. Natsu not only was not hurt by her attack, he even managed to catch her sword by his teeth and now he licked flame from its blade! "Thanks for the meal" Natsu said.

"Not bad" admitted Erza when her sword disappeared. Looks like their anger at each other started to fade out. Excitement of battle comes instead, both of them are addicted to it. 'Damn, I have to stay away from him, this smell of rough power is distracting me…'

"Let us continue then" Natsu exclaimed and jump away from Erza 'Damn, her armor is too revealing, it is distracting me…'

Natsu and Erza know each other for years, and they both were well aware of each other's strengths and weaknesses.

Erza's magic container is lesser then Natsu's and her magic is expensive, so it is doubtful what she will last long. On the other hand – her attacks is swift, precise and deadly powerful.

Natsu, from his side, has immense amount of magic and may replenish it through his emotions. His spells is destructive but raw, with enough speed his attacks is quite avoidable.

"**Shōken****: Za Naito!"** – shouted Knight-mage. With her improved skills Erza now can use weapon what belongs to another armor suit. Now she summoned sword from her **"Kaiō no Yoroi"** "Let's see who among us did not learned anything!" shouted she and swung her crystal sword **"Suisōkon!" **She sends forth a sickle-like mass of water towards Natsu.

**"Karyū no Hōkō!"** Natsu produced a large burst of fire to counter Erza's spell. Dragon flame vaporized water from water slash, and part of the plateau become covered with very dense hot mist. Everything happened in a split second. Mist completely enveloped Erza's body, she could barely see her own hand. Next moment she heard another Dragon Slayer's shout, to her horror its source was just two feet away from her face: **"Karyū no Kagitsume!"** Only thing she noticed was Salamander's burning leg what landed a crushing blow right into her abdomen. Blow was strong enough to make Erza literally flew out from mist cloud. She fell on the ground and rolled head over heels.

The crowd gasped in shock.

Titania let out a barely audible moan as she stopped rolling: "Ouch…" The audience could only gawp in disbelief, with wide open mouths.

"Did he… just… hurl out Erza?" Gray asked skeptically.

"What happened?" Lucy wondered nervously.

"He used her own spell to create a smoke screen and used his keen senses to land a sneak attack" Laxus explained with the approval in his voice. 'Way to go Natsu'

Natsu did not even let Erza catch her breath: **"Karyū no Hōkō!"** Another stream of flame flew toward Erza. By her back she felt approaching fireball.

'He is not joking Erza, move!' yelled her internal voice. Natsu's roar hit the ground and exploded, shrouding Erza by dust and fire.

"What's wrong Titania? It is guilty for your own behavior affects your reflexes?" Natsu teased her "Or it's just my powers had grown so mu…" He did not finish his phrase.

**"Myōjō: Kōryūshi no Ken!"** Next moment powerful energy blast landed a direct hit on Natsu and now it was his turn to roll head over heels for several tens meters.

Crowd shouted in rapture. Erza got two direct hits from Natsu's spells, yet she still fully capable to continue fight. Dust cloud, from where blast came, dissipated and Erza appeared from it, with her **"Myōjō no Yoroi"** equipped.

"Is not it time to stop them?" Asked Lucy, she bites her lower lip because of nervousness.

"Nah, relax Lucy, they have to blow off the steam, or their fights will never end" Laxus calm her down 'Besides, I want to see how it will go when Natsu become serious…'

"Yeah, looks like I'm underestimated you Natsu…" she smiled, but it was noticeable that she was breathing heavily, also she got several burns "…Igneel really teach you how to chew the fat".

"Why she continues to make him angry?" Cana asked thoughtfully.

"I'll wash your mouth out with soap!" Growled Natsu.

**"Metsu Ryū Ōgi: Guren Kōhai no Sodegarami!" **By both hands Natsu create huge bolt of twisting flame and launched it into Erza. It was an advanced form of his **"Karyū no Kōen"** but utilized much more magic energy and has a form of huge spear.

'No kidding!' thought Erza **"Hishō no Yoroi: Za Naito!"** She dashed forward with immense speed, right in time to avoid powerful blast wave. Huge explosion uprooted several trees nearby, Laxus raised some sort of shield to protect guild members from extreme heat.

'All right Natsu, let's see how you will catch my speed!' she decided for the new tactic. "**Hishō: Onsoku no Sou!"** She dashed towards Natsu and started to slash him from every direction at high speed. Erza swirled around dragon-mage, landing large amount of blows on him. One separate blow was relatively weak, but due to its quantity Natsu got quite amount of damage. Natsu tried to hit her several times, but she easily dodged his attacks.

'Damn, I have no chance to catch her like this! I have to do something else… got it!'

**"Metsu Ryū Ōgi: Guren Bakuenjin!"** Natsu jumped in the air and pointed his hands down. He ignites his arms and generated long torrents of flames from them, which moved in a spiraling formation. Each connecting strike generated a powerful, burning explosion. Erza did not anticipated what he will create a blast right under his feet. Huge shockwave caught her in mid-air and smashed to the ground.

'He is just insane!..' thought Erza, trying to pull her face from the ground. Her mouth was full of earth, and the whole body aching '…this is why I like him so much…Erza! FOCUS! It is not the time to dream about someone who just smacked you into the ground!' Slowly she tried to stand up.

'Damn, maybe it's time to forgive her?' Thought Natsu, he too was worn out by Erza'a supersonic attacks. 'What I will do if I will ruin her beautiful face?.. NATSU! Pull yourself together! It Is not the time to pity her or dreaming about her! It's time for reckoning! For everything she had done to you!'

"So, son of Igneel, this is everything you got?" She again teased him boldly.

"Oh, come on! You just can't keep your mouth shut, do you?" Her insults started to annoy him.

"Why should I? You posing yourself as an heir of the dragon, yet you can't handle single woman. Because of you the whole dragon kind feels the shame!" Her tongue is her enemy…

"I can't understand – she WANTS him to beat her? Why she is teasing him?" Lucy wondered.

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHH! That's it! Nice dragon is no more! I'll shut you myself! **Mōdo Enryūjin!"**

Crowd stood still from excitement.

"What! What a hell is it?!" - asked shocked Gray.

"I… don't… know…" Laxus admitted with satisfied look. "What I _do_ know – now Natsu is serious. Now, the real fight will begin."

'You got to be kidding me?! For real?! He can do it?!' Erza gulped at the sudden realization. She was among very few for whom Makarov told about Natsu's fight against Zancrow. He, however, did not mention what Natsu may use it again…

'Are you satisfied now? You did not even saw this magic before, who know what powers he now possesses?' Erza's internal voice scolded her. "Too late to cry!" She answered to herself.

She forgot about his keen hearing "You right! Too late to cry! Time to pray! **Enr****yūjin no Dogō!"** Huge burst of black-orange flame flew toward Erza, by her feelings it was at least five time more powerful than his normal **"Karyū no Hōkō"**, and three time faster.

Thanks to her flight armor Erza managed to dodge the burst of thundering flame at the last moment, yet she got several burns. However, when she turned back to the side where Natsu was she did not found him there. She found him just one meter away from her.

**"En****ryūjin no Kouken!"** Now his fist, burning with black-orange flame, aimed right into her face.

"What the..? How he managed to get so close to her so fast?! My eyes could not keep up with him!" – Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"Yet it is far from his limit Lucy, fully evolved dragon slayer's speed is really immense" – Mirajene noted.

"**Entei no Yoroi: Za Naito!"** Erza ex-equipped her fire resistance armor and covered her face by hands in a split second before he landed earth-shattering blow. She was thrown back but managed to land on feet, she was serious, too.

Surprisingly, she did not feel too much pain, despite she felt huge magic power from his fist. "What is it Natsu? Getting weaker?" she asked.

"You think?" he answered by question. CLANK. Clank… Clank… Several cracks appeared on her armor. CRACK! Whole her armor crumbled to pieces, leaving her in underwear.

"OOOOO!" – shouted crowd of Fairy Tail members, especially menfolk.

Erza's cheeks flushed, she tried to cover her half-exposed body by hands.

_Hay, people, I'm Lisanna and I'm still here. Did you noticed? Erza was not shy to be naked in front of Natsu before, but now she is!_

'Damn, I had not thought about it…' Natsu gulped when he saw her almost exposed body '…her curves is just…' Then Natsu noticed the sights from crowd "May be that's enough of staring at her!" yelled he at them.

'He… he cares about my woman's dignity?.. May be he is… Erza! He is distracted! NOW!' Voice of her mind suddenly returned.

"**Rengoku no Yoroi: Za Naito!"** While Natsu was distracted Erza ex-equipped her Purgatory armor. Natsu noticed it but too late. Next moment she landed immensely powerful blow with her **"****Kyojin Kinzoku Kasui Konbō****"**

Natsu flew away and landed at the edge of the plateau.

'I'm sorry Natsu! I'm so sorry!' Erza's soul almost cried 'But I can't lose!' Erza was angry at herself. Some people from the crowd looked at her with disapproval. 'Is this victory worth it?' she asked herself.

"That's it?" Asked Gray. "Candle-brain lost again?"

"No, he did not" answered Laxus and pointed at Natsu.

Fire dragon slayer slowly raised on his feet. He looked at Erza and shivering went along her spine because of his sight.

'Impossible! I used immense amount of magic with this blow, how he managed to stand up after it!' she could not believe her eyes.

"You sneaky little witch! You will pay for this!" Erza and other guild members physically felt his fury. "AAAAAAAHHH!" Natsu surrounded himself with a huge fireball and dashed toward Erza.

**"Metsu Ryūjin Ōgi:** **Guren Enryūjin no Daisanjiken!" **he ignites his fists with huge, black-orange flaming spheres and then charges at the Erza, assaulting her with a continuous barrage of punches enhanced with Fire Dragon-God Slayer Magic. Each punch produces a powerful explosion. It was Dragon-God version of his **"Metsu Ryū Ōgi: Guren Karyū Ken"**

**"Kongō no Yoroi: Za Naito!"** Erza had no choice but to use her maximum defense armor and shield herself from Natsu's incoming attack. 'Just a bit longer. Soon his magic will run out and I will win! Just a…what!' With horror in her eyes Erza noticed what with each of Natsu's blows small crack appeared, not on her shield, but on her armor itself! 'Just how much magic energy he has!? Does he has third origin?!. What? No way!...'

"AAAAAHHH!" Natsu landed last, especially powerful blow and Erza's shield crumbled, along with her maximum defense armor itself, leaving Erza in underwear once more.

"Unthinkable…" Once again Gray could not believe his eyes. "Last time it took full Jupiter charge to destroy her armor! And she greatly improved herself since then! And yet – one human destroyed her shield again!?"

"Gray, he is not human…" Gajeel said as if it was something quite casual and obvious.

'I am at my limits, what shall I do?! May be… no, it was just repaired, if he will destroy it too… Ah, no matter! I can't lose!' Erza summoned her last remaining magic **"Yōsei no Yoroi: Za Naito!"** She equipped her strongest armor – Armadura Fairy.

"This will be no use!" smirked Natsu **"Mōdo Raienryū!" **Earth itself started to shake under his might. Air was filled with lightings.

"I am wondering" said Laxus. "How soon he will become one of the Ten Wizard Saints…"

'No way! He can switch his advanced modes just like that!' Erza envied the fact that Natsu can hurl his spells hit and miss and yet his magic power did not run out. 'Ah, too late to think about it – it is now or never!'

"Will see about its use!" Erza charged all her remaining magic into her sword: **"Yōsei no Senkōken!" **Titania rushed toward her rival just like she done it against her Edolas counterpart.

**"Metsu Ryū Ōgi Kai: Guren Bakuraijin!"** Natsu swing his arms around and create huge vortex of flame and lightning and released this energy against Erza.

Their spells collided, producing immensely powerful explosion, even more powerful than the one what shattered entire Extalia.

Again, Laxus created a shield what was able to protect guild members from shockwave, however, plateau itself was sundered and turned to burning wasteland. Slowly, dust and smoke started to disappear…

"No… no… no, no, no, no, no, NO! It is simply not possible!" Gray fell on his knees.

In the middle of burning plateau two people were, still on their feet, both.

"I am sorry for what I was saying Natsu" Erza said with smile "You are definitely the pride of your father, of our guild… and my pride"

_What did I tell you? The kindergarten. Be sure to cover each other by bruises and burns, make a wasteland, before you admit your feelings._

"I am sorry too, Erza. Sorry for your cake and for my remark about your hips. They are perfect, just like you whole." He smiled "I like you, Titania…"

She raised her eyes and smiled "I like you too, Salamander…" She made a deep breath. "This is why I am sorry so much. Because you lost. I wanted to keep this in secret for emergency case, but I just can't lose to you. Not now, not yet…" She leaped away from him **"****Hōshi Kigen Daini!"**

Fairy Tail members were already tired from wonders: magic, insane magic, confession… it is just too much, they looked silently.

Once more Erza was filled with magic **"Tenichijin no Yoroi: Za Naito!"**

"Wow, Nakagami Armor!" exclaimed Laxus "I heard about this armor from my old man! It says what it required insane amount of magic energy, so no one could wear it. However, one who _can_ wear it may break the very Laws of Magic with his invincible sword!"

Everyone listened silently, they all was in deep shock anyway.

"The Laws of Magic you say?" asked Natsu. Of course he was able to hear Laxus. "Erza, this is what I like about you, you always have a trump card in your sleeve. But what make you think what I am already run out of cards?" Air, no, space itself started to twist around him.

"AAAAAAARRRRR!" Natsu let out a thundering roar.

"**Mōdo Raienryūjin!"** – Black flame of flame god, orange flame of fire dragon and lightings of thunder dragon started mixing in a massive whirlwind of magic. But soon they all faded, being replaced by new blue, extremely hot substance – ion plasma.

"It could break the Laws of Magic of humans. Let's see how it will handle the magic of Dragon god!"

Erza's thoughts started to become messy 'Funny… I am fought with full force, used _everything_ I have, yet he still able to keep up with me, without **"****Ryū Kyōsei****"** Then how much powers still sleeps inside you, Natsu?..' Erza stood still by looking at plasma cloud around her rival. She run out of thoughts, only thing she knew what this attack will be the last. No matter who will win – their fight will be over. And she may talk to Natsu at last…

"Let's end this then!" shouted she "**Tenichijin no ****Shōmyōri****!"**

"Agreed!" answered dragon slayer "**Metsu Ryūjin Ōgi Kai "Shiranui Gata" Guren ****Raimeihōō Denkōenken!"**

They rushed to each other with their most powerful spells. Laxus raised his lightning shield again to protect guild members from inevitable shockwave.

…Everything happened like in slow motion. Erza already could feel terrifying magic energy from Natsu. She prepared to impact, and when… Looks like Natsu was right – even Nakagami Armor can't slice high-grade magic, its effect could be distorted. Instead of impact Erza simply passed through Natsu.

'What?! How is it…' She looked back at Natsu. 'Oh no! No… no… no…' Like in slow motion Titania turned her head toward direction of her flight, and with horror Erza realized where exactly will be her landing point… 'I am dead…' she thought.

Two seconds later she, with her **"Tenichijin no Shōmyōri!"** still armed, collided right into Fairy Hills dormitory. Her spell created powerful warp explosion, and Fairy Hill was erased from existence.

Natsu's situation was not better. Just like Erza he has no possible way to stop himself. 'Oh no… no… no…' Natsu thought when he realized what he is going to smash into cliff, with all his destructive magic still armed. Too bad – Magnolia's Lighthouse is right on this cliff… 'I'm dead…' Natsu thought.

With bright plasma flash huge cliff, with lighthouse on it, was literally torn off from mainland and flew into the sea.

Fairy Tail guild members stood still with expression of complete idiocy, trying to realize what was just happened. Suddenly they all felt how ground started to shake from someone's magic power. But it was neither Natsu nor Erza. It was Laxus.

"IDIOTS!" bellowed he. Air become filled with electricity, skies itself trembled from Laxus's wrath. All other guild members scattered in all directions. "I'll tear you both apart!"

However, Natsu and Erza vanished, both of them were nowhere to be found.

…

_Well, that is it class, I hope you enjoyed my lecture… what you mean they both are idiots and can't be a reference for normal humans?_

…

Six hours later, Galuna island, somewhere in the Moon temple.

"Erza, you know, sooner or later we have to return…" Natsu stated.

"Are you sure? I think we can live here, locals are good people, I'm sure they can spare a house for us…" Erza answered.

Both covered by bruises and burns, forced to hide from Laxus's fury, Natsu and Erza feel themselves absolutely happy. Erza was sitting on Natsu's lap with her hands wrapped around his neck. Her lips were slightly swollen, because of a kiss she and Natsu just had.

Erza looked at herself "Damn, I need to wash my shirt at least, Natsu, may I ask you to take a walk for a few minutes?" asked she playfully.

"Why? You already undressed in front of me twice today, why you are still shy…" he joked, he broke her armor twice today, leaving her in lingerie.

Erza sighed helplessly "Natsu, I have no strength left, so please do me a favor – take my hands and strangle yourself by them…"

Suddenly, a small bird interrupted a cute conversation between two enamored. Bird carrying a scroll, she approached to two mages and dropped it before them.

Natsu and Erza looked at each other questioningly. Natsu took a scroll and unwrapped it. It was a job request "Find a mysterious treasure". Specified reward was 19 500 000 jevels. Also it contain two "S" stamps on it, meaning what this is the SS-class job.

Erza's and Natsu's eyes widened, why someone could sent something like this to them, Grand Magic Games will start in less than 80 hours. Accidentally Natsu looked at request's backside and both mages trembled from shock. There was a phrase, written by hand: "Do not return without money" Signed: Laxus Dreyar.

* * *

_Spell List:_

…

_Natsu's spells:_

"**Karyū no Saiga!"** – Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang

"**Karyū no Tekken!"** – Fire Dragon's Iron Fist

**"Karyū no Hōkō!"** – Fire Dragon's Roar

**"Karyū no Kagitsume!"** – Fire Dragon's Claw

**"Karyū no Kōen"** – Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame

**"Metsu Ryū Ōgi: Guren Bakuenjin!"** – Dragon Slayers Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade

**"Metsu Ryū Ōgi:** **Guren Karyū Ken"** – Dragon Slayers Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist

"**Metsu Ryū Ōgi:** **Guren Kōhai no Sodegarami!" **– Dragon Slayers Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Halberd of Devastation. The sodegarami (sleeve entangler) was a pole weapon, used in feudal Japan.

**"****Mōdo ****Enryūjin****!"** – Flame Dragon God Mode

**"****Ryū Kyōsei****"**– Dragon Force

"**Enryūjin**** no Dogō!"** – Flame Dragon God's Bellow

**"En****ryūjin no Kouken!"** – Flame Dragon God's Steel Fist

"**Metsu Ryūjin Ōgi:** **Guren ****Enryūjin**** no Daisanjiken"** – Dragon-God Slayers Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Flame Dragon God's Fist of Catastrophe

"**Mōdo Raienryū!" – **Thunder Flame Dragon Mode

**"Metsu Ryū Ōgi Kai:** **Guren Bakuraijin!"** - Modified Dragon Slayers Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade

**"Mōdo Raienryūjin!" –** Thunder Flame Dragon God Mode

"**Metsu Ryūjin Ōgi Kai "Shiranui Gata" Guren ****Raimeihōō Denkōenken!"**– Modified Dragon-God Slayers Secret Art: Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus: Thunder Phoenix Lightning Flameblade (Note: "Shiranui" actually means "Unknown fire", nowadays considered as optical phenomenon)

…

_Erza's spells:_

"**Entei no Yoroi: Za Naito!"** – The Knight: Flame Empress Armor

"**Enken"** – Flame Sword

"**Ensōkon!"** – Flame slash

"**Kaiō no Yoroi"** – Sea Empress Armor

"**Shōken"** – Crystal Sword

"**Suisōkon!"** – Water Slash

"**Myōjō no Yoroi"** – Morning Star Armor

"**Myōjō: Kōryūshi no Ken!"** – Photon Slicer (Lit. from Kenji: Sword of Starlight particles)

"**Hishō no Yoroi: Za Naito!"** – The Knight: Flight Armor

"**Hishō: Onsoku no Sou"** – Flight: Supersonic nails

"**Rengoku no Yoroi: Za Naito!"** – The Knight: Purgatory Armor

**"****Kyojin Kinzoku Kasui Konbō****" **– Giant Metal Spiked Mace

"**Kongō no Yoroi: Za Naito!"** – The Knight: Adamantine Armor

"**Yōsei no Yoroi: Za Naito!"** – The Knight: Armadura Fairy (Lit. from Kenji – Armor of Fairy)

"**Yōsei no Senkōken!" **– Fairy Piercing Sword

"**Hōshi Kigen Daini!"** – Second Origin Release

"**Tenichijin no Yoroi: Za Naito!"** – The Knight: Nakagami Armor (Tenichijin and Nakagami means the same)

"**Tenichijin no ****Shōmyōri****!" **– Nakagami Starlight

* * *

A/N: All right, that's it people. I know its plot is a bit messy, but creation of explosive battle was my main goal xD

For now this is one-shot, but may be later I'll expand it.

Chapter 19 of "Blessing of the Scarlet Dragon" will be out as soon as my Beta will finish checking it.

Also, for those who thinking about writing some fanfics – please think faster people, we need more NaZa stories xD

REVIEW! Remember what reviews may encourage author to write something else.

REVIEW!


End file.
